Thunder and Lightning
by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx
Summary: It doesn't take a genius to know that there is unresolved tension between Aliyah Logan and Hunter Bradley, but what happens when that tension spikes? A series of short one shots revolving around everyone's favourite Thunder and Lightning Ninjas.
1. Chapter 1: Only On My Terms

_**I cannot stress this enough. This story is NOT, in any way, shape or form, in connection with the Lightning Sister Saga. It is just an idea that I have been playing around with for a while. A reviewer asked me once about a possible fic between Hunter and Aliyah (before she got with Cam), and that's where this came from.**_

_**Regardless, I hope you enjoy it.**_

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saba... although Ninja Storm as created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Warnings:** Story rated 'M' for mature content

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Thunder and Lightning

**Summary: **It doesn't take a genius to know that there is unresolved tension between Aliyah Logan and Hunter Bradley, but what happens when that tension spikes? A series of short one shots revolving around everyone's favourite Thunder and Lightning Ninjas.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Only on My Terms<strong>

"HA!"

"Watch it! You trying to take my head off or something?"

"Or something."

Hunter growled as Aliyah walked past him and swept up her sai from the floor. They had been weapons training for the last hour. It was one of the rare days where Lothor was silent, but Sensei had warned them to keep up their guard. The silence was usually just a calm before the storm.

"It would be quite easier if you'd stay still though," Aliyah said, turning back to face him. She ducked quickly as his sword cut through the air where her head had just been. She hissed, wrapped her legs around his ankle and tugged. He hit the floor with a crash and his sword landed with a clang beside him. Aliyah smirked, "Nice try, thunder boy," she teased.

"Tiger Lily." There was a thud and Hunter looked to the left to see a Sai embedded in the floorboards beside his head. He glared and looked up at hot-headed female standing over him. Her long legs either side of his chest and she was glaring down at him. She was twirling her other sai in her hand. "Geeze, take a joke," he said.

"I told you to never call me that," Aliyah snarled.

"You're calling me names," Hunter said.

"You are a Thunder Boy."

"And you're a feisty tiger lily!"

Aliyah raised the second sai above her head, and then threw it at the ground. Hunter moved swiftly to the left, knocking Aliyah down as he shifted. The sai hit the spot where his head had once been, but Hunter was now rather on top of the white Ranger as opposed to her standing over him. She glared up at him.

Hunter chuckled. The sound rumbled in his chest and Aliyah could feel it vibrating against her hands. It only made her glare at him more. He was way too close for comfort and, despite the logical side of her brain screaming that he was a big blonde idiot and that she hated him, the illogical side was telling her to kiss him. To lean forward and just kiss him.

The space between them sizzled with electricity. Neither of them was sure if it was the tension that had been between them since the beginning of their meeting or if it was the outlet of their powers. After all, he did control Thunder and she was a Lightning Ninja.

"Way to go, idiot!" Aliyah snapped. Her voice breaking the silence. Hunter smirked as she punched him in the chest with her fists. "Now get off me!" She squirmed beneath him. A notion that caused Hunter to clench his jaw and close his eyes. Her squirming was causing a slight problem for him, especially since their position was rather compromising.

"Stop... stop moving!" Hunter growled.

Aliyah glared harder at him. "What's wrong, Thunder boy?" she sneered. "Can't handle something that you've always wanted? You think I'm stupid? I've seen the way you look at me, especially when you think no one, including myself, is looking."

"You're saying you _planned_ for this to happen?"

"Don't be idiotic," Aliyah said, rolling her eyes. "My hatred for you would never allow me to fulfil _your_ dreams. Besides, why would I want to be pinned down beneath you? There are so many other guys out there worth looking -" she broke off as Hunter's lips mashed against her own.

Taken by total surprise, Aliyah did the first and only thing that came to mind. She bit him. Hunter groaned and pulled away, her teeth tearing slightly at his bottom lip. He growled and glared at her, a glare that she was more than happy to repay.

"What the hell was that?!" He demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Aliyah snapped. She pushed him off of her and jumped back to her feet. "Next time you want to do something as foolish as kiss someone, Bradley, at least spare a thought to what they want."

"I didn't do anything that you didn't want!" Hunter spat back. He was still sitting on the ground, glaring up at him.

Stopping at the door, Aliyah turned to glare at him. "What makes you think I wanted you to kiss me?" she asked. "I hate you, remember?"

"Love me or hate me, at least you're still thinking about me."

"Screw you."

Hunter smirked and picked himself up from the floor. He walked over to Aliyah, backing her into the wall. Despite the fact that he was a good foot or two taller than her, she still stood her ground and glared up at her. She could feel the heat between them and the electricity was back. Her mind, once again, was screaming to kiss him, but she held back.

"You want it," Hunter whispered. "I can see it in your -"

This time _he_ cut off as Aliyah grabbed the back of his head and pulled his lips to hers. The voices in her head screaming in triumph. Not sparing a thought at the sudden turn of events, Hunter slid his arms around her waist, his hands disappearing beneath her tank top as the kiss intensified.

"I thought you didn't want it," Hunter said, huskily.

"Not on your terms..." Aliyah replied. "However on my terms? It's a different story."

Hunter smirked and opened his mouth for yet another aggressive kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

As you've most likely guessed this collection has the pairing of Hunter/Aliyah.

Reason why this fic is rated M is because some of these drabbles are rather 'hot and heavy' an exact description of what I think Hunter and Aliyah's relationship would be like if they were together.

**_REVIEW please!_**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Saturday 20th September, 2014 at 11:14am**


	2. Chapter 2: Seven Minutes in Heaven

_**Glad you are enjoyed the first chapter. Here is the second.**_

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saba... although Ninja Storm as created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Dedication's**: Would like to give a big thank you too: **ScottishGeek26**, **grapejuice101**, **Jessfairy88** and **Andrewjeeves** for adding this story to their alerts.

**Warning**: Rated M

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Thunder and Lightning

**Summary: **It doesn't take a genius to know that there is unresolved tension between Aliyah Logan and Hunter Bradley, but what happens when that tension spikes? A series of short one-shots revolving around everyone's favourite Thunder and Lightning Ninjas.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Seven Minutes in Heaven<strong>

Aliyah rolled her eyes as she followed Tori into Ninja Ops.

The others, save for Rebecca, were already present and sitting around the small wooden table. Even Cam was there, although he was looking slightly out of place and kept glancing around. He met Aliyah's gaze and smiled as she knelt opposite him.

"Someone wanna tell me what it is exactly we are doing here?" Aliyah asked.

"I told you," Tori said.

"Fleetingly," Aliyah replied. "You just told me to get dressed and meet you here. You didn't tell me why."

Tori smiled sheepishly and glanced at Shane. "This was your idea," she said. "You tell her."

"Tell me what?" Aliyah snapped.

"We were bored," Shane said. "Lothor has been quiet for the past few days and, well, we wanted to do something."

"Define: Do something."

Shane hesitated. He knew how Aliyah felt about 'games', she hated them. She had always hated them. Her hatred for them stemmed from a past event that had been hosted at a house party when one of the guys suggested playing a game just so that he could get in Aliyah's pants. Naturally she had decked him and left.

"We wanted to play a game," Dustin said, almost as nervous as Shane.

As expected, Aliyah's eyes darkened and she glared at the red and yellow Rangers. "Forget it," she snapped, standing up. "You wanna play 'games', then play. But leave me out of it!"

"What's wrong, Logan?" Hunter asked, stopping Aliyah at the door. "Afraid."

"Hardly."

"Then prove it."

"I have nothing to prove, Bradley, least of all to the likes of you."

"Ooh! Harsh," Hunter chuckled.

"Why don't you just bite me, thunder boy?"

Hunter growled. "Tempting," he said.

"Come on, Ali," Tori said. "Don't leave and make me the only girl, that'll only be awkward."

"That's not my problem," Aliyah replied. "You agreed to play, I didn't."

"Please? No one here is stupid enough to go too far with you," Tori said. "We'll even allow you a safe word. You can say it and, depending on what it is happening at the time, will stop."

Aliyah sighed. "Fine," she caved. "But 1) this means _nothing_ and 2) if any of you try to take it too far, I'll kill you in your sleep."

"Deal," Dustin said, almost excitedly.

"What's the first game?" Blake asked curiously.

"Seven minutes in heaven," Shane answered.

Aliyah groaned. "This is going to profoundly suck," she said. Out of the five guys' sitting around the table there was only two that she could get stuck in a closet without things being awkward, and that was Hunter and Cam. Blake was pining after Tori (and vice versa) and she viewed Shane and Dustin as brothers.

"Who's first?" Shane asked.

Dustin grabbed the bottle and spun it. It spun for a good four turns and then landed on Hunter.

Aliyah chuckled as the blonde idiot's face fell.

"I wouldn't laugh, Logan," Hunter said, smirking at her. "It could land on you next."

"If you think you're getting lucky to night, Thunder Boy, dream on," Aliyah hissed. She watched as Dustin spun the bottle for a second time and, as if to taunt her, landed directly on her. Hunter smirked and a growl rumbled in Aliyah's chest.

Shane shrunk away from the glare that Aliyah was shooting him from across the table. "He spun it," he said, pointing at Dustin.

"Hey!" Dustin whined, slapping his best friends hand away.

"I am _not_ going in to a closet with him," Aliyah said, sneering at Hunter.

"Game rules!" Shane said.

"You wanted to play this game," Aliyah snapped. "You snog him for seven minutes."

"Gross, dude," Shane said.

"It'll happen eventually," Aliyah said. "There are, after all, only two girls' here. Guess you didn't think this one through enough, Shane!"

Shane grumbled something about the game being a 'spur of the moment' thing under his breath.

"Come on, Ali, just remember your safe word - speaking of which, what is it?" Tori asked.

"Stop."

Tori shrugged. "Better than nothing," she said. "Come on, it's only seven minutes."

Aliyah rolled her eyes and stood up. "Smirk all you want, Bradley," she hissed. "I meant what I said. You're not getting lucky tonight." She stood up and followed Hunter over to the closet, tossing Shane and Dustin a glare as the door closed on them. It was dark, with only a partial light seeping in through the wedge of the door.

Despite there being no light, Aliyah could still sense Hunter's smirk... and then she felt his hand on her waist.

"I swear to god, Hunter, you touch me and I'll break your wrist."

"I don't believe that," he says, putting his hands either side of her head. "Come on, Ali, you know you want to kiss me, just admit it already."

"I'd rather kiss Dustin."

"Incest fetish, huh? Well, each to their -"

_**Slap**_.

Hunter growled and grabbed her wrists in the darkness. He pinned them either side of her head and glared at her. He could just make her out in the dim light. She was smirking and squirming against his grip. "Why you got to be so harsh?" he asked.

"Why you gotta be such a jerk?"

"You ever stop to think that you make me this way?"

She laughed. "Yeah, right, blame it on me," she snapped. "That is what you're good at."

"If you weren't such a bitch..."

"What?" Aliyah asked. "If I wasn't such a bitch you'd what? You wouldn't be such a dick?"

"Maybe. Either way, time's running out."

"I'm not making out with you just to fulfil some sick fantasy that you have."

Taking a chance, Hunter stepped closer to her, pressing his body against hers. He dipped his head and lightly kissed her forehead. Aliyah tensed. Taking this as a sign to continue, Hunter trailed his lips down the side of her face and kissed her cheek... and then kissed the corner of her lips.

Aliyah didn't move. She didn't even tell him to stop. It was almost like she had forgotten her own safety word.

Taking the plunge Hunter brushed his lips against her own. Her breathing hitched. Hunter smirked and then kissed her. It started out as slow and innocent, but quickly turned into a heated exchange of frustration on both parts. Hunter released Aliyah's wrists and gripped her waist while her own hands snaked around his shoulders and tangled in his hair.

Their only interruption was a knock on the door, followed by Shane's voice shouting "Oi! Seven minutes... I'm coming in!" The door opened quickly, and the bright light of Ninja Ops cut through the darkness, blinding both the occupants inside the closest.

"Did they do it?" Dustin called from the other room.

"I dunno," Shane answered. "They're both looking hot and bothered... and Ali's sh - Dude, no, OW!"

Dustin exchanged a look with Blake, Tori and Cam as Aliyah returned to the main room. She, just like Shane had said, looked flustered and refused to make eye contact with either of them, the same went for Hunter when he returned - they even refused to look at _each other_.

Tori smirked as Aliyah sat back down.

"Where's Shane?" Blake asked.

The red Ranger walked into the room, rubbing his head and glaring at Aliyah. "Not cool, dude," he grumbled, sitting down opposite the white Ranger.

Aliyah shrugged. "Maybe next time you'll reconsider locking me in a closet for seven minutes with the big blonde idiot," she said.

"Like you didn't want it," Hunter taunted.

Aliyah shot him a glare, licked her lips and hissed, "In your dreams, Bradley."

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Saturday, September 20, 2014 at 09:08pm**


	3. Chapter 3: Too Hot

_**Here is the next chapter...**_

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saba... although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Dedications:** Would like to give a big thank you too: **CamaroDude1989, Green-Extreme-Ninjetti13, Meangirl18** and** FandomSlave96** for adding this story to their alerts.

**Warnings:** Rated M.

**Double Warning:** Things get hot and heavy towards the end of this one-shot. Read at your work risk.

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Thunder and Lightning

**Summary: **It doesn't take a genius to know that there is unresolved tension between Aliyah Logan and Hunter Bradley, but what happens when that tension spikes? A series of short one-shots revolving around everyone's favourite Thunder and Lightning Ninjas.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Too Hot<strong>

"_Ali, where the hell are you?_"

"I'm leaving now and this conversation isn't getting me there any quicker."

"_If you see Hunter on your way tell him to hurry too. Sensei's doing that thing with his nose again._"

"Wait, Hunter is late too?"

"_Yeah._"

"OK. I'll try and call him. See you in a few."

"_Right. Bye._"

Aliyah hung up on Tori, closed the door to her vacant house and headed down the main street leading into the city. She lived just on the outskirts of the city centre with her grandparents. They had both been captured by Lothor a few months previous and she was determined to release them from his clutches.

Scrolling through her phone contacts, Aliyah selected Hunter's name was just about to hit 'call' when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into an abandoned building. Her first instinct was to scream, but a hand covered her mouth and, with a finger pressed against his lips, Hunter loomed into view.

Aliyah scowled and shoved him away from her. "Screw you, Bradley!" she snapped. "Are you looking to get your ass kicked even _before_ training has started?" Her heart was hammering painfully in her chest and she was sure that he could hear it.

"Sorry," Hunter said.

"Whatever," Aliyah said, stunned that he had apologized. "What's the big idea dragging me in here anyway? Why aren't you answering the others?"

"I've been contemplating something," Hunter answered. "I didn't want to be disturbed."

"Contemplating, huh? Hope you didn't hurt yourself," Aliyah snickered.

Hunter glared at her. He stepped closer to her, closing the distance between them and pressing her to the wall. He looked down at her as Aliyah glowered up at him, she pushed against his chest, desperate to push him out of her personal space bubble, but he didn't budge.

"Move, Bradley!" Aliyah spat.

"Just shut up for a minute, Logan," Hunter said.

"Back off me and I'll consider it."

"You're not making this easy for me."

"Making what easier?"

Hunter replied by grabbing Aliyah by the thighs and lifting her up. Instinctively she grabbed his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her over to the empty desk in the corner of the room and set her down, the rough wooden frame brushing against her calves. He released her, run a hand through his hair and stared at her with wide eyes.

"You're freaking me out," Aliyah said, trying to push him aside.

"I know you don't like games," Hunter said. "But I've been going crazy just thinking about this."

"Thinking about _what_?" Aliyah snapped.

"The game is To Hot," Hunter said, biting his bottom lip and looking down at Aliyah's mouth.

Aliyah let the name sink in before her eyes widened and she stared at him, horrified. "No!" she said her voice low and harsh. "I am _not_ kissing you. It's bad enough they locked me in a closet with you last week for seven minutes, but now to let your mouth roam over my body? Not a chance."

"Too Hot is simply kissing the lips."

"I told you, Hunter, I am not stupid," Aliyah said. "I've played this game before... a long time before I developed my hatred for games. I also know how a guy's mind works. You may not touch me with your hands, but I will not let your lips touch me either."

"Are you sure you aren't just afraid of being more frustrated?"

"Frustrated? What makes you think I am frustrated?!"

"Please, you're always frustrated."

"Look who's talking."

"I'm frustrated because I have to be around you all day, every day, and not be able to do a damn thing to you!"

Aliyah smirked. "Not my problem," she said. "You should learn to control your frustration. Maybe stop staring at me so much during training."

"They should stop pairing us together then."

"I'll speak with Sensei and Rebecca. Maybe Cam will spar with me." Aliyah tried to push him aside again and get down from the table. He stopped her by placing his hands either side of her and leaning forward.

"Just shut up and kiss me, Logan," Hunter said. "Every other time you have, you've enjoyed it."

Aliyah scowled angrily at him. "I told you, Bradley, only on my terms will I ever kiss you. This game is your way of getting to me; therefore I have every right to decline."

"Yeah? Well, it's time for a change of pace." He lurched forward, attaching his lips to hers. His hands moved to the desk near her thighs and he walked between her legs which she had left hanging over the side. She could feel his heat through her shorts and started to squirm.

Hunter laughed, before he opened his mouth and took Aliyah's bottom lip between his teeth. He nibbled it lightly, catching Aliyah off guard. He gently sucked on it and Aliyah tilted her head to widen the kiss. He moved forward, his tongue flickering over her bottom lip.

Deciding to keep up the 'hard-to-get' ruse, Aliyah leaned back, desperate to see how far he would go. She wanted to see if he would grab her and pull her back to him. He smirked and his hands twitched on the desk, but he didn't lift them.

"Nice try," Hunter said. "Good tactic though."

"I may not like games, Bradley, but I also don't like losing at them."

"You'll lose this one."

"Doubt it."

"We'll see," Hunter said. Quickly he pulled his t-shirt off revealing his toned body.

Aliyah swallowed hard. "That's cheating!" she hissed.

"Is it?" Hunter asked, grinning. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Aliyah's, his lips skimming hers. "You want to take your tank top off?"

"I'm good," Aliyah said, shaking her head.

Hunter shrugged and skimmed his lips across her jaw and down to the base of her neck. He kissed the same spot repeatedly, smirking as Aliyah let out a soft moan and raised her hands off of the desk. As if realising that she would lose if she touched him, and being too prideful to admit that she actually _wanted_ to touch him, she lowered them back to her lap.

"Hunter, stop..."

"Do you really want me too?" Hunter asked, moving his lips to her collarbone.

Aliyah's eyes fluttered shut. She raised her hands again, eager to touch him. "No..." she whispered. "But the others will know if you keep sucking on my skin."

"Do you care?"

"I have a reputation to protect," Aliyah said. "Especially when it comes to you." Soon the urge to kiss him returned with a vengeance. "This is what I meant when I said this was more than just a kissing game. Kissing requires lip-lock action."

"Don't deny you're enjoying the revamp."

"But I want to kiss you."

Hearing her say admit that she wanted to kiss him made Hunter want to kiss her elsewhere all the more. Knowing that he would lose if he touched her, he kissed down her neck, chest and dipped his head to the hem of her tank top. He glanced back up at Aliyah, who had leaned back to make the transition easier, she was frowning at him. With a smirk, Hunter took the edge of her tank top between his teeth and slowly lifted him up, exposing her tummy to him. He let go of her top and kissed the skin of her stomach.

Aliyah groaned and quickly gripped the bottom of her top. She yanked it over her head, dropping it onto the floor beside his own. "For the record _that_ was cheating," she said.

Hunter smirked at her. He kissed up her stomach. Aliyah closed her eyes and found that she couldn't help but enjoy the sensational feeling he was giving her. Her stomach rolled with nervous and her lips parted in a breathy sigh as he kissed up over her chest and back to her neck.

Giving in to the temptation, Aliyah pushed Hunter away and traced her hands over his chest and abs. He smirked at her, his eyes heavy and full of lust.

"You lose," Hunter said, breathlessly.

"You cheated," Aliyah replied.

"Regardless," Hunter said.

Aliyah growled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him back toward her. Their lips mashed together and he opened his mouth accepting the aggressive kiss. His hands found her waist and trailed up her sides, stopping at the base of her rib cage and bra.

He tentatively traced the fabric around the clasp, and then eased the thin strap down over her right shoulder, exposing more skin for his lips to taste. He kissed down from her jaw to her throat and down further again to her shoulder as the fingers of his left hand eased the left strap down too.

Aliyah tangled her hands in his hair as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling herself closer to him as the kiss intensified. Suddenly a small distant ringing cut through the hot make out session, ripping Aliyah and Hunter apart. They recognised the sound as Aliyah's cellphone.

"That'll be the others," Aliyah said. "They're wondering where we are."

"We could always call in sick," Hunter said, staring at the rather flushed and semi-naked white Ranger before him. "There is so much I want to do to you," he added huskily, gliding his lips across her throat and neck.

"Then I guess you just got yourself a 'to be continued'."

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

This is just a friendly reminder that nothing that happens in this fic affects _**the Lightning Sister Saga**_ or its pairings. Cam and Aliyah are not, and never will get together in this story. This is just for fun.

Otherwise enjoy… and don't forget to review.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated September 21st, 2014 at 01:34pm**


	4. Chapter 4: Make Me Scream

_**Here is the next chapter...**_

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saba... although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Dedications:** Would like to give a big thank you too: **Thunderyoshi **and **dsi user** for adding this story to their alerts.

**Warnings:** Rated M. Guys, I am being serious here. _**Do not read this chapter if you are under 18 or are uncomfortable with mature content (sexual content is implied)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Thunder and Lightning

**Summary: **It doesn't take a genius to know that there is unresolved tension between Aliyah Logan and Hunter Bradley, but what happens when that tension spikes? A series of short one shots revolving around everyone's favourite Thunder and Lightning Ninjas.

* * *

><p><strong>If you decided to ignore the warning at the top, here is another one. I do not want to be flamed andor reported because you are underage and you read this chapter. I have warned you twice – READ AT YOUR OWN RISK because things are about to get heated.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Make Me Scream<strong>

It was late, close to midnight, and Aliyah was overjoyed to be unlocking the door to her home. The first thing she planned on doing was taking a shower since her clothes reeked of perspiration. The punishment clause for her and Hunter's tardiness during training was to complete three obstacle courses in under an hour, it was either that or come clean about the reason they were late. Her muscles ached with each step she took, it was worse than the time she had urban climbed the new office downtown; it had taken her nearly three and a half hours to reach the top, after which her muscles burned like they had been set on fire.

After entering the house, Aliyah locked the door behind her. It wasn't that she was afraid of anyone getting in, she knew that if someone was foolish enough to try and break in she could take them; but it had more to do with the fact that she refused to take a shower if she was home alone and the door was unlocked. It was a self-preservation tactic that she had developed over the years.

Climbing the stairs, Aliyah walked straight into her bathroom and stripped off. The water was harsh and hot against her skin, but she sighed in content under the faucet. She wasn't aware of how long she was inside, but she felt complete tranquillity afterward. Turning off the water, Aliyah climbed out and wrapped an overly large fluffy white towel around her wet body and headed back into her room, and her serenity was abruptly ended as she turned on the light switch.

"Jesus Christ, Hunter!" she screamed. She hadn't been anticipating anyone, much less Hunter Bradley, lying on her bed.

Hunter smirked but didn't reply. Instead his eyes traced her towel clad body, drinking in every ounce of the sight before him.

Aliyah glared. "Avert your eyes," she hissed, walking over to her wardrobe.

"I saw the top half this morning," Hunter said, still watching her, "and if I play my cards right, I may get to see the bottom half too."

"Dream on," Aliyah snapped.

"You're forgetting, Ali, you promised this."

"When?"

"This morning."

Aliyah racked her brains. She knew what he was hinting at. Just that morning, after a rather intense game of 'Too Hot', she had promised him a 'to be continued' in order to finish what they had started and for him to collect his 'winnings.'

"Not tonight," she said, grabbing a t-shirt from her wardrobe and a pair of underwear from the inside drawer.

"I won, remember?"

"I'm aware, Bradley," Aliyah said, turning to face him, she was still holding her towel around her and waiting for him to look away so that she could change. She could've easily returned to the bathroom, but why should she have left her own bedroom because of some blonde idiot? "But still... not tonight."

"I won," Hunter repeated.

Aliyah growled. "I _know_," she said, stressing the word. "Are you deaf?"

"You don't get it, Ali."

"I get it perfectly fine!"

Hunter shook his head. "No, you don't," he said, standing up and walking towards her. "It was _my_ game. _My_ rules and _I_ won, therefore I choose when it is the right time to collect my winnings, and I chose now."

"I'll scream."

"I want you too," Hunter said. He swiftly reached out and grabbed her wrist, tugging her forward. Aliyah tripped at the sudden movement and landed hard against his chest. She struggled in his grasp, trying to fight him off.

"This is harassment!" she snapped. "You can't do this."

"It's not really different to what we did this morning," Hunter said. "We're just picking up where we left off."

"Actually we're not this morning I was half-clothed."

"Then redress to the way you were," Hunter said. "Although I highly doubt you'll be in them long."

"You're so full of yourself. This morning was just a moment of weakness. It's over. You can't just jump straight back into that moment, and expect me to still want you."

"So you admit that you wanted me?"

Aliyah scowled at him. "I was, as you said in your own words, frustrated. You gave me an outlet. Didn't necessarily mean that I wanted you specifically."

Hunter looked angry. "That was uncalled for," he growled. "If you don't want it then say so, but don't insult me."

"Insult you? That's all we ever do!" Aliyah yelled. "It's a part of what makes us _us_, you idiot."

"Well, maybe I'm tired of it."

"Fine. I'll find someone else."

"Good luck. You know there's never going to be another me."

Aliyah growled as she realised that he had a point. That was the only thing about her and Hunter's relationship (of the lack of one) was that they were both exactly the same. They both wanted the same thing, and that's what made this 'game' all the more interesting. She could deny as much as she wanted that there was nothing between her and Hunter, but the fact remained was that there was... there was something burning hotter between them, something that made these past three hook-ups with him worth it.

Hunter smirked as he saw the hue in her blue eyes darken. He then stumbled backwards, not a lot, but a bit, as she shoved him hard in the chest. She did it again, and again, and again. She did it until he had landed on her bed with a bounce.

"This what you want?" Aliyah asked, straddling his hips. She untucked her towel and met his gaze, slowly and surely opening it enough to give him an eyeful. Hunter gulped as his eyes roamed over her. He'd always known Aliyah to be stubborn and hot-headed, but he wasn't aware that she could be such a tease too

Leaning down, Aliyah whispered, "What are you waiting for, Thunder Boy? Make me scream" in his ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**I am very nervous about this chapter. If you feel I am going to far with this, then please let me know and i will hold off. I am still unsure how far I can go with the graphic content. I have a few one shots that actually pass this point.I will leave the decision to you. If you want me ti post the rest of my chapters let ne know... there will be s warning at the top of every one (like there is wit this one) and you won't be forced to read if you are uncomfortable with this sort if act.**

**So, shall I keep posting?**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated 22nd September, 2014 at 01:32pm**


	5. Chapter 5: Battle it Out

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saba... although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Dedications:** N/A

**Warnings:** Rated M. SMUT ALERT! Do not read if you are under the age of 16+.

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Thunder and Lightning

**Summary: **It doesn't take a genius to know that there is unresolved tension between Aliyah Logan and Hunter Bradley, but what happens when that tension spikes? A series of short one shots revolving around everyone's favourite Thunder and Lightning Ninjas.

* * *

><p><strong>Mature content beyond this point.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Battle it Out<strong>

"Have you completely lost your Ninja mind? How many fucking screws are you missing in that head of yours, huh? This isn't some game, you know? Do you have any idea how serious this whole mess is?!"

Hunter's voice echoed throughout Ops. Aliyah was positive that anyone within a hundred miles radius could hear the dispute, but she didn't flinch. If anything she glared harder at the thunder Ninja before her, her hands clenching into fists at her sides.

"I, of all people, know the seriousness of this situation!" she snapped. "Don't belittle me because you think it'll get me to listen to you. I was fine, I would've been fine if you hadn't have -"

"You would've been torn to pieces if I hadn't intervened," Hunter interrupted. "Cam says that was the strongest monster that Lothor had to offer us, and you just ran in completely blind. We have a plan -"

"Your plan sucked!" Aliyah snapped. "It put us all in danger."

"It opened him up for an attack."

"It screwed us over! Left us vulnerable."

"It would've worked..."

"It would've failed!"

Hunter growled as she continued to counteract his every step, which only fueled his already blazing fury. His jaw clenched at her words. His breath was shaky but not from fear or panic, but from fury. The fact that Aliyah didn't care about her own safety was enough to set him off.

"You -"

"I don't need saving every single battle, Bradley," Aliyah snapped, cutting him off. "I'm not defenseless. I'm not fragile. I can fend for myself. I've never asked for help, least of all yours, and I don't expect nor need you to come to my rescue every time Lothor attacks, I am perfectly capable of surviving on my own."

Hunter smirked, almost mockingly. He shook his head and turned to leave, mumbling, "Yeah, I'd like to see you prove that," as he walked away.

Aliyah seethed angrily through her teeth. She could feel her blood pounding in her ears and her heart hammering hard against her chest. She was well aware that the adrenaline wasn't running from fear but rather from the anger that was flushing through her system. She'd prove to him that she wasn't a damsel in distress.

With the speed of a cheetah, Aliyah threw herself at Hunter, kicking him in the back and knocking him into the wall. He landed against it, his hands splayed out in front of him, catching himself before he could do any damage. He looked back at Aliyah, his lips curling into a snarl.

Aliyah smirked and cocked her head to the side. She wanted him to get angry, angry enough to come at her, angry enough that he would want to fight her, she knew that he was halfway there, but she was determined to push him that little bit further.

"Revenge has always been beneath me," Aliyah said, walking closer. "But then accidents do happen." She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down as she brought her knee up, colliding it with his stomach.

Hunter gasped and slid to the floor with a thud. He growled and glared up at Aliyah.

"Come on, fight back!" Aliyah yelled.

Normally, Hunter wasn't afraid to use force or violence against Aliyah. Normally he was all for fighting with her. Ever since their first encounter he had enjoyed pushing her buttons and watching her lose control, even before he had known she was a Power Ranger and they were just arguing as strangers.

As she aimed a kick for his head, Hunter grabbed Aliyah's ankle and pulled it forward, causing her to lose her balance and fall onto her back. He hovered over her, pinning her hands above her head by her wrists.

"Don't do this," Hunter warned. "Don't take on more than you can't handle."

Aliyah scoffed. "Handle? Dude, I could handle you blindfolded," she quipped. She dug her knee into his left side, and swiftly reversed their positions so that she was hovering over him. She straddled his waist, pressing her thighs into his waist and holding his arms down. She leaned forward, their faces centimeters apart.

Hunter pressed his lips together; his breathing hitched and came out in strained huffs as he struggled beneath her.

"Does heroism do something for your testosterone or are you just a bigger egomaniac than I thought?" Aliyah teased. "Admit it, Thunder Boy, you hate knowing that there is someone out there that doesn't need you to be their knight in crimson spandex."

Hunter growled deeply. His fingers digging into the back of her legs and rose from the floor quickly. Aliyah gasped as her back collided with the hard surface of the although a smirk quickly crept onto her lips as the pain subsided. She felt Hunter stiffen at the contact of her body against his.

"You don't need protection, huh?" Hunter asked.

Aliyah smirked at the edge in his voice. "No," she answered, defiantly.

"Then brace yourself, because you just stepped into no man's land. It's every man for himself out here."

"Bring it," Aliyah challenged. "We'll see who comes out -" before she could even finish her sentence Aliyah yelped as Hunter grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled her head to the side, assaulting her neck with kisses. She retaliated by wrapping her legs around his hips and grinding them into hers roughly

A fight between Aliyah and Hunter was never simple or conventional; they always fought against one another for dominance, always wanting to test the other to see who had the stability to withstand the pleasure mixed with the pain.

Cupping Hunter's jaw in her hands, Aliyah pulled him in for a searing kiss. His plump lips worked against hers as his hands groped her butt. Aliyah sank her teeth into his bottom lip, tugging roughly, and then sucked it into her mouth. In retaliation, Hunter snaked his hands under her shirt and run them up her back, peeling off the useless garment. He dropped it to the floor and let go, resting her carefully against the wall and then reached behind his neck, pulling his own shirt above his head, tossing it aside.

Aliyah's eyes lingered over his figure. His jeans hung low against his hips; the elastic of his boxers taunted her silently from peaking above the denim. Aliyah reached out and dipped her finger under the band, pulling it back and smirking as it hit his skin with a 'snap'. Hunter narrowed his eyes and pinned her against the wall, a dark smile playing on his lips as he unbuttoned her already loose fitting shorts; he set her down and allowed the garment to pool around her feet.

Grabbing the back of her neck, Hunter pulled her lips back to his and kissed down her jaw to her chest, has his fingers unsnapped the clasp of her bra. Aliyah closed her eyes and whimpered pathetically, knowing that she'd lost the fight and surrendered beneath his touch. She felt his lips curve into a smile as he kissed back up to her lips. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, their gazes never wavering.

"It's not over," Aliyah panted, twisting her fingers through the loops on his jeans and pulling him towards her. She grinned as he grabbed her hips, lifted her into the again and pulled her hard against him, raising her up ever so slightly so that she hovered over him, their foreheads touching and lips meters away from one another. Trailing her hands across his hips, Aliyah unbuttoned his jeans and traced her tongue across her teeth as she unzipped his pants.

Hunter breathed in sharply, his gaze flickering between her lips and her eyes. Aliyah grinned and leaned forward, her lips molding along his jaw to his ear, lightly sucking and biting at his lobe. She smirked as Hunter tightened his grip on her, his breathing coming in sharp gasps. "Aliyah," he moaned.

Pushing his jeans down his thighs, Hunter stepped out of them as they pooled around his ankles. Still holding her up, he eased the last of the unnecessary material away from his hips. Aliyah bit her lower lip and grinned at him.

Grabbing the hem of her panties, Hunter tore them away and then pulled her to him, capturing her lips in a fiery kiss. Aliyah groaned at the harshness behind the kiss and dug her heels into his back as he positioned himself at her entrance. They both sighed in relief at the feeling of him filling her to the hilt.

Aliyah rolled her hips to meet each of his thrusts, and reached behind him to rake her nails down his shoulders leaving red welts against his tanned skin. Her back arched into his chest, as he dipped his lips to the crook of her neck, his teeth scraping against her collarbone.

Hunter could feel her heart beating vigorously against her chest, and she felt his pulsating through his tongue as he sucked at the sensitive skin of her neck. His motions were becoming ragged as he thrust into her repeatedly. Aliyah felt her core tightening around him as he throbbed inside her, almost begging for release.

"Hunter..." Aliyah panted, her head bent low against his shoulder.

"Look at me," Hunter said.

Aliyah lifted her head, wrapped her hands behind his neck and pressed her forehead against his so that their gazes locked perfectly. Her lips parted and Hunter reached forward, kissing her passionately as he spilled all that he had to offer inside her, sending her completely over the edge with him.

Aliyah groaned as her body writhed violently as they both basked in the pleasure that consumed them.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Let me know what you think.**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated 25th September, 2014 at 09:26am**


	6. Chapter 6: Bet On It, Part I

_**I am back from my four-day weekend. It was an absolute blast, there were a few downsides but you can't avoid them, one downside is that I've somehow managed to jack up my shoulder. Every time I move it, I get this deep burning feeling in my muscle and it travels down my arm into the palm of my hand.**_

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saba... although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Dedications:** Would like to give a big thank you too: **Bloodychu, AuroraManning567, Nando the Animelover26** and **Starpower21 **for adding this story to their alerts.

**Warnings:** Rated M.

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Thunder and Lightning

**Summary: **It doesn't take a genius to know that there is unresolved tension between Aliyah Logan and Hunter Bradley, but what happens when that tension spikes? A series of short oneshots revolving around everyone's favourite Thunder and Lightning Ninjas.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Bet on It, Part I<strong>

Aliyah wasn't sure how it had happened, but somehow it had. Somehow she and Hunter had advanced further that she'd ever gone with someone during these playful games. She'd played the games before, but her last opponent had been a bastard, he'd got possessive and controlling. The games were supposed to be fun, something to take the edge off of normal, everyday life.

She was good at the games; she had started them after all. But when she had created them, she had created them for the simplicity of a good time. Something for both participants to enjoy. She and her last opponent had enjoyed them up until the point he had started to tell her what to do and who to see, after that Aliyah had called a 'game over' and moved on. They were partners or a couple, they weren't each other's playthings, they each had every opportunity to walk away from the games or even look for another player when they saw fit.

Aliyah didn't have a wandering eye, but she also didn't like to be tied down to one person. This was why she liked to be playing the games as a single individual. But after that night, the night of the party, her last participant had thrown it. She found out like that his plan was to invite her and take her for himself. His plan was to instigate the game himself, but she was tired of playing with him. She'd had enough of his possessiveness and she wanted out, after that she'd lost interest in playing the games.

That was until she met Hunter.

Hunter was different. He wasn't possessive and most of the time he started the games. He was a perfect match for her. She liked it when he started the games; she liked it when he made the first move. It made things exciting. She also liked fighting with him, teasing him and just generally hating him. It made everything seem dangerous and exhilarating.

It had been almost a week since their last hookup, and it wasn't like they were avoiding each other. That was another reason she enjoyed playing the games with Hunter, they were both brazen and never shied away from what they had done. Her last opponent would get self-conscious and not look at her for a week.

But not Hunter. Sometimes he relished in the idea of having her alone. She knew that it was something that he had been waiting for, and she'd admit that she always anticipated meeting him alone. She still hated him, still enjoyed fighting with him, but she also enjoyed teasing him. These days he would whisper 'tease' in her ear while they we mid make-out. It drove her crazy - the good kind of crazy - and it seemed to turn Hunter on even more.

With a stretch and a yawn, Aliyah made her way down the cool hallways of Ninja Ops. It had been training hour with Hunter, the idea of being able to tease him while training was a bonus for her, it meant that while he couldn't touch her while the others were present, he _would_ find her when they had finished and 'punish' her for torturing him. The others save for Cam and Sensei had already showered and left the ruined academy grounds.

She wasn't sure where Hunter had disappeared too or if he wasn't even inside the academy walls, but she was too tired and too physically exhausted to even care.

"You OK, Ali?" Cam asked from the mainframe. He was wearing his traditional ninja gear.

"Mhm," Aliyah replied, tiredly. She adjusted her jacket and walked towards the exit. "I'll see you later, Cam."

"Be careful out there."

Aliyah smiled at his concern and headed up the stairs towards the exit. She had barely reached the trapdoor when she felt a presence behind her, but it wasn't just any presence, it was _his_ presence. Turning on the spot, she glared up at him. "Oh, so you are still here then?" she asked.

He didn't answer her, merely glared down at her with red cheeks, his breathing was heavy. Aliyah smirked as she realised that he was still recovering from what she had done to him during training. Hunter stepped closer to her, grabbing a fistful of her shirt and pushing her backwards against the rough rock of the entrance tunnel.

"What do you want?" Aliyah asked.

"What you did... wasn't fun," he replied.

Aliyah smirked. "Maybe not for you," she said, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"This isn't just a game, anymore, Ali," Hunter said. "It's serious... it's..."

"Dangerous?" Aliyah asked. "I'm aware. But that's what makes it much more fun."

If possible, Hunter's glare hardened and stepped closer, pressing his chest against her own. "Is this fun or dangerous?" he asked, pressing his face into her neck, and trailing his nose along her throat and up to her jaw. Aliyah felt her stomach churn as she felt his hot breath against her collar bone.

Aliyah rested her head back against the wall trying to breath cool air. A large and loud sigh escaped her lungs and mouth. Hunter sighed too and unwound his hands from her shirt had now been stretched out and was hanging loosely off of one shoulder. His hands found her waist and latched on tightly, tightening around her hips. Aliyah felt her muscles tighten and then relax as his face met her neck again, but on the opposite side and he trailed hot and feathery kisses down to her exposed shoulder.

He kissed to the point where the hem of her shirt lie, and then kissed back up to the point behind her ear. Aliyah felt her legs turn weak and she stumbled into him, unable to keep herself up. Her breathing was coming in short, hot and heavy gasps as Hunter's lips found her ear lobe. He tugged at it with his teeth, sending a swarm of goosebumps over her entire body.

Hunter smirked and run his hand up through her hair. "Welcome to the advanced round," he whispered, stepping back. He smirked at how ruffled and she looked, but he also felt the urge inside to finish what he had started. But he wanted to show her that she wasn't the only one who could be a tease. "Can you keep up?"

Aliyah glanced up at him, a smirk playing its way onto her lips. "Bet on it," she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Tuesday, September 30, 2014 at 12:37pm**


	7. Chapter 7: The Retaliation, Part II

_**Second chapter of the "Advanced Round" arc. Hunter teased Aliyah last chapter, and started the game, can Aliyah top his 'tease' and catch him off guard?**_

**Disclaimer: **No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I simply own my OCs and anything that is not recognizable from the show. Power Rangers belongs to Saba... although Ninja Storm was created by Disney. Enjoy.

**Dedications:** N/A

**Warnings:** Rated M.

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Thunder and Lightning

**Summary: **It doesn't take a genius to know that there is unresolved tension between Aliyah Logan and Hunter Bradley, but what happens when that tension spikes? A series of short oneshots revolving around everyone's favourite Thunder and Lightning Ninjas.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: The Retaliation, Part II<strong>

After Hunter had walked away, leaving her in a sort of haze, the only thought that truly processed Aliyah's mind was the fact that Hunter had worked a quick number and left her with a challenge of retaliation. She understood completely that he had done it just to see how far she'd go, and for a split second she couldn't believe that he'd actually question her ability to retaliate.

Aliyah Logan was all about retaliation. There was never a time where she had backed down from a dare, never a time when she had been challenged and she had walked away without some form of retaliation; be it a quick snipe, a sassy comeback or something bigger. How could Hunter even consider challenging her and not expecting a reaction?

Never being one to plan out her reactions, Aliyah dressed in a simple white crop top, along with her favourite leather jacket and skinny denim jeans. She only needed them to get from her home to the secret underground base, once she was at Ninja Ops she'd train into her Ninja uniform.

Once at the academy grounds, Aliyah quickly made her way down the trap door and into the main room. Cam, who lived at the academy 24/7, was sitting at the mainframe, monitoring the city. He looked around as she entered and smiled in greeting.

"Hey, Cam, the others here yet?" Aliyah asked.

"Hunter's down the hall," Cam replied. "The others have yet to arrive."

"Cool. I'm going to go change," Aliyah said, pointing towards the bedrooms. Cam nodded and turned back to the computer, leaving Aliyah to make her way down to the room she shared with Tori whenever they stayed at Ops.

Stopping outside Hunter and Blake's bedroom, Aliyah quickly turned the door handle and stepped inside. Hunter was standing on the far side of the room, his back turned to her. He grabbed the hem of his shirt to pull it off.

At the sound of her footsteps his face automatically snaps in Aliyah's direction. He smirks but, before he can say anything, Aliyah placed a hand on his stomach and pushed him roughly against the walls.

Hunter's eyes widened and a bubble of laughter rippled from his mouth. "Cute," he said, smirking. "But you're going to have to do better than that before I get another chance."

Tearing her gaze away from his, Aliyah slid her eyes down over his stomach, hesitating on his abs and slowly tracing her finger across them. His laughter ceased to exist as her hands found his chest, and her fingers pushed down against his pectoral muscle to keep him firmly against the wall. His chest rose and fell with each deep breath he was taking, and his skin seemed hotter than usual.

With a smirk that matched his own, Aliyah moved her hands to his shoulders and pushed him down onto his knees. She at least thought he'd put up a fight, but he didn't. He practically fell without her help.

Hunter growled at the sudden move, but fell back onto his butt as she pushed him again. He swallowed as his eyes found the skin beneath the hem line of her crop top. He sighed and closed his eyes as Aliyah's hand moved from his right shoulder and her fingers started to run through his hair. He swallowed hard.

Dropping to her knees, Aliyah removed her leather jacket and locked gazes with him. She inched in-between his dark-jean covered legs and continued to look down at him, but this time with lips parted. The thumb of her left hand lightly skimmed the skin across his lips, her fingers dancing over his jaw and down to his neck. She slightly tilted his head to the side and leaned in closer, her nose brushing against the pulse in his throat.

Hunter's breathe quickened.

"Is this cute?" Aliyah whispered, dropping her hands to his stomach and chest again. He jumped at her touch and he started to breathe deeply, almost gasping hard and fast. "How about dangerous and fun?" she smirked as she saw the conflicting on his face. "I like, Hunter, I like dangerous..."

Hunter's eyes snapped open, his jaw clenched and he bolted forward.

Aliyah smirked and pulled back at the last second, leaving him frustrated. Lowering her lips to his Adam apple, Aliyah lightly traced her tongue across his neck, up his jaw and stopped at his ear. "See you in training, Thunder boy," she said, getting back to her feet and leaving the room. She paused at the door and glanced over her shoulder, smirking at the frustration on his face as he glared at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyrighted ©<strong>

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Saturday, October 04, 2014 at 1:34am**


	8. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

_**IMPORTANT ANNOUCEMENT**_

**Hey guys, after much consideration, I have decided I am going to take this story down and my friend ****_PotionFelicis2544_**** is going to do an actual series where Hunter and Aliyah end up together. So, if you want to see an actual Hunter/Aliyah fic then check out Felicis page in the next couple of days for answers.**

**She won't be writing it yet, but she will update her profile with any details concerning the story. Just like she has done with a few of the other stories she has adopted from me. I hope you check her out. She's a new writer, and a very good one at that, if I do say so myself.**

**She mostly writes in first person, but her current Power Ranger fic combines both first person and third person into one story. It's very well written, and is a strange way of writing, but it works rather well.**

**So, check her out and keep a look out for any details concerning Hunter and Aliyah.**

**Love you guys**

**~Kara**


End file.
